Hilo:Manazashi/@comment-20092253-20151229025211/@comment-20865089-20160629070549
Que como he estado? pues mas o menos -_- por eso he estado actualizando la wiki siempre que puedo(para despejar un poco la mente) editar no es tannnn difícil como yo creía pero si requiere tiempo, además como se vinieron los eventos, lo del kiwame, el mapa 7 etc deje varias cosas pendientes y como tampoco sabía si bungo stray dogs y tanaku-kun iban a seguir me puse a ver(porque me quedaban pendientes) kill la kill: lo primero que me gustó la canción de mika kobayashi before my body is dry(el don't lose your way se me pego), me gusta el estilo de dibujo de este anime, por alguna razón me recuerda a los de antes, que buenas ryouka yuzuki y ami koshimizu como satsuki y ryuuko, toshihiko seki, shinichiro miki y nobuyuki hiyama me parece que desde naruto y bleach no los escuchaba(no estoy segura), es entretenida sin llegar a ser una obra maestra y zankyou no terror: kageyama y yamaguchi ^_^; bueno me han gustado sus papeles como nine y twelve, hacía tiempo que no veía un anime a lo death note, lástima que solo tuviera 11 caps(voy por el 9) el que canta el opening es el de galileo galilei +_+ canta igual de hermoso que shouichi taguchi de kanshou vector, también se nota mucho la mano de yoko kanno-sama, espero que ella, yuki kajiura, sawano hiroyuki o shiro sagisu hagan la música de alguno de los anime de touken y que el opening lo cante kalafina también quería dedicarle un poquito de tiempo a undertale que lo tenía tan abandonado sobre sada-chan, me sentí tan FELIIIIIIIIIZ!!!!!!!!! cuando me dijeron que era él (\(^~^)/), todavía no lo tengo pero lo amo lo Amo y lo AMO, es tan lindo y sociable como mi-cchan, no me suena su seiyuu e.e pero siendo honesta no creo que la voz de irino le hubiese pegado, está mejor así(no es de los "mismos de siempre") se me parece a alguien pero no le llego a quién >,<, en resumen no tengo quejas, bueno sí, que sea drop aunque es entendible, tiraron 3 eventos seguidos, porque será que los del date-gumi tienen ojos amarillos O_o??, ni modo mi ugu tendrá que seguir esperando pero bueno ya esto es un gran avance(yo pensaba que nos iban a tirar solo kiwames) hachisuka mencionaba a naga/ura(no sé si desde el principio ya que yo empecé a jugar en abril) los incluyeron y ahora sada-chan así que puede que se nos haga el milagrito de hira, yo el primer kiwame se lo di a gokotai y el siguiente se lo iba a dar a hirano pero mejor se lo voy a dar a midare que está en lv79 solo que me sigue haciendo el set de cartas, la memoria 30 quien sabe hasta cuannnnndo la sacaré, a ookuri lo tuve que empezar de 0 porque me lo destruyeron de lv99 en el 7-1 y también a mitsu ya que lo había desmantelado para darle su lugar a hasebe y sacar sus memorias con nihon, apenas van por el lv8 e_e, primero kasen x sayo y ahora ookuri x mitsu x sada como nos están dando fanservice yaoi +p+ suerte con sada-chan, usa la formación y tropas que puse, da buenos resultados solo que no logro atinar la formación del boss y termino obteniendo rango c -__-